Catheters are generally tubular medical devices configured for insertion into canals, vessels, passageways, lumens, or other suitable body cavities (e.g., to deliver energy to target tissue, to permit injection and/or withdrawal of fluids, to keep a passage open, etc.). Many advanced catheters are equipped with sophisticated therapeutic assemblies at distal end portions that are configured for delivery to various target treatment sites within the body. Such therapeutic assemblies are often intended for single use only in order to minimize risk of infection or other complications from inadequate subsequent sterilization(s). In practice, however, many medical devices are often re-sterilized after a first use and reused in a subsequent procedure. This practice can increase risk of infection and can introduce other complications to the patients, and can also reduce functionality of the medical device.